the_academy_clstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Morgan
Victor Morgan is the second of the guys that Sang meets and can be seen as Kota's right-hand man. He met Sang when he jumped on Kota's bed when she was in it, thinking she was Kota. Appearance Victor is half a head taller than Sang - when she stands behind him, her lips brush his nape. Though they look the same age, his body is slighter than Kota's and his hips are slimmer. He has long lean fingers and lean strong hands. He has soft brown hair reaching to the nape of his neck in gentle waves, brushed back from his face. His face is angular, with intense brown eyes. Sang always talks about the fire in his eyes and his scent is berry and moss. He is usually dressed quite formally with collars undone to reveal a silver neck chain with a round silver medallion with a symbol on it. He has a striking smooth baritone voice, reminiscent of a familiar singer1.3 Introductions - Victor. Biography Victor lives in Charleston, on the Peninsula. He drives to school each day, picking up Gabriel on the way, the trip taking 45 minutes to an hour depending on traffic3.25 Friends vs Family - The Academy, Capable. He doesn't remember how long he's been playing the piano, but he remembers the first time he stepped on stage and his father ordered him to play. When Victor clammed up, his father screamed at him. Victor was only 6 years old. By the time he was 8 he was playing Mozart. He hates performing in front of a crowd of people who aren't even listening - who just want an excuse to get dressed up and socialize. When not playing, he is expected to attend parties and participate in charity events and submit to interviews. Knowing that it makes him useful to the Academy, helps him to endure it.5.10 Drop of Doubt - Mrs Morgan. Victor's parents are wealthy, but only become interested in him when he's about to play at a concert. He has a black credit card - a type of card which generally has a very high or unlimited spending limit and is reserved for the mega-wealthy. Victor pays for many of the team's expenses using the card, including food, clothing, iPhones5.16 Drop of Doubt - Reroute and laptops. Victor's parents also like to travel a lot. As they like to stop in Japan, Victor already knows some Japanese2.1 First Days - Following the Leader. Victor's father has always been very demanding of him. He wasn't violent, but he would swear and scream. A wrong note during a recital, a misused fork at a dinner party, any small thing would set him off. He would wait until the family arrived home, and then verbally abuse Victor. When Kota and the others found out, they helped. The hardest thing for Victor to do was to admit something at home was wrong. He even considered leaving the Academy and everyone behind so they wouldn't find out and would never know3.25 Friends vs Family - The Academy, Capable. When he was younger, Victor's mother gave him the medallion he wears at his neck during a trip to Europe. The interweaving lines in the centre make a heart. The other symbol is a triangular shield. The meaning is: Protect your heart. His mother used to warn him that girls were going to be a problem5.15 Drop of Doubt - Spa Date. Trivia * He is skilled in hacking and with computers * Victor drives a dark silver grey BMW sedan3.35 Forgiveness and Permission - What A Girl Can Do. * He prefers classical/orchestral music. * Icon on Sang's phone: music notes2.20 First Days - Alone * Victor's pet name for Sang is 'Princess'4.3 Forgiveness and Permission - Back to Work References Morgan, Victor